Usuario:MaryTheKiller471
Sobre Mi: Hola!!! bueno Yo me llamo Maria Julia pero pueden decirme Mary, July o como gusten, yo siempre he dicho "Cada quien es perfecto a su manera" Por mi parte soy una chica muy tranquila y paciente, me dedico a estudiar la Secundaria tengo 15 años, para mi edad me encanta creas y/o imaginar cosas historias canciones etc, me encanta leer historias de terror suspenso drama romance casi casi son mis cuentos para dormir xD, al igual que escribir este tipo de historias me gusta componer canciones con mi flauta piano y guitarra pero también toco canciones que ya existen, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es, leer me encanta uno de mis escritores favoritos es Allan Poe, adoro sus historias su conjunto es increíble, pero igual leo otro tipo de libros, el punto es que adoro leer me encanta leer, al principio de alguna platica suelo ser un poco seria, al menos hasta que agarre confianza, debo admitir que por una parte así es mi personalidad pero no hay problema suelo ser muy amigable cuando ya eres mi amigo. así que no pierdes nada con hablarme "tranquil@''s no muerdo"'' Entiendo todo claramente solo trata de no confundirme háblame claro, llego a ser algo romántica (en confianza) soy pacifista y me encantan los videojuegos, otra cosa que quiero decir es que, me gusta todo tipo de música excepto salsa, cumbia y reggaeton. me gusta el Anime mi favorito es Elfen Lied. y creo que he visto un total de 50 animes, mi genero favorito es el gore y el psicológico, y bueno yo vengo a crear historias y que pasen un buen rato espero hacer buenos amigos y llevarme un buen recuerdo, y que mas les puedo decir, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche según sea el caso. :) Sin Estas cosas No Puedo Vivir # Chocolate :3 # Creepypastas # Anime # Música # Computadora xD (a veces) # Videojuegos. # Leer # Celular (a veces) # Redes Sociales (a veces) # .......... Mi gato :3 # Vocaloid :D Mi Ask Pregúntame lo que tu perturbada mente quiera :3 http://ask.fm/MaryGutierrez471 Melodía Preferida Como ya dije mi anime preferido es Elfen Lied asi que es por eso que me encanta su melodía de intro..... LILIUM Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena O castitatis lilium. LIRIO (traducción español)..... La boca del justo meditara Sabiduría, y su lengua dará un juicio. Dichoso el hombre que soporta la tentación, pues tras ser probado, recibirá la corona de la vida... Señor, Fuego Divino, (...) ten piedad. Oh, cuán santa, cuán serena, cuán benevolente, cuán hermosa, Oh, lirio de castidad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U (LILIUM BOX) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3J6guXkriI (LILIUM original) Animes Que He Visto Estos son algunos de los animes que he visto, si no lo has visto te los recomiendo todos..... * Dragon Ball * Ranma 1/2 * Mirai Nikki * Elfen Lied * To love Ru * Death Note * Another * Kuttsukiboshi * High School DxD * Toradora * WataMote * Deadman Wonderland * Higurashi no naku koro ni (KAI) (Rei) * Umineko no naku koro ni * inuyasha * kaichou wa maid sama * Vampire knight * School Days * Code Geass * High School of the Dead * Date Alive * One Piece * Bleach * Fairy Tail * Rosario + Vampire * Gantz * Blood C * Blood + * Slayers * Sailor Moon * Hellsing